sempiterno
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: Partes de regreso al refugio en el que pasaste trece años sumido en la soledad y la culpa. Sólo que está vez no volverías para estar solo. Yuugo/Lucas. [BL]


**Disclaimer:** The Promised Neverland le pertenece a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu.

 **Summary:** Partes de regreso al refugio en el que pasaste trece años sumido en la soledad y la culpa. Sólo que está vez no volverías para estar solo.

 **Pareja:** Bunkerman|Yuugo/Lucas.

 **Advertencia:** Spoilers. OoC gratuito. Narración en segunda persona.

 **Notas:** Honestamente no podía quedarme sin escribir aunque fuera algo corto sobre ellos. Realmente me gustó su historia y su reencuentro y todo, y en general me está encantando mucho el manga, soooo.

Alguien hágame el favor de avisarme cuando haya una sección del manga en ff, please.

* * *

 **sempiterno**

 **[** que durará siempre; que, habiendo tenido principio, no tendrá fin **]**

* * *

En el momento exacto en el que el nombre de Lucas salió de los labios de esa niña, pudiste sentir como se te cortaba la respiración de improviso. Por un momento vuelves a sentirte en los zapatos de ese adolescente desgarbado que solías ser, teniendo que ver a tus amigos— _a tu familia_ perecer bajo las garras de ese grupo de monstruos.

Casi puedes sentir el aroma de la sangre inundar tus sentidos —aunque prefieres echarle la culpa a la escena que transcurre tras ustedes y no sólo a tus recuerdos—, tal como en aquel día; viendo sus cuerpos caer uno tras otro, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, para hacer que eso parara. Nada más que huir, huir, huir; ya habiendo perdido cualquier oportunidad de luchar. Huir y huir hasta ser alcanzados y— Entonces es Lucas que te dice que escapes, al igual que lo hicieron los otros (que tenías que sobrevivir, que al menos uno de ustedes debía hacerlo—

que eras su única esperanza).

Y es un brazo que encuentras tirado en medio de tu escape, como si se tratase del de algún destartalado muñeco de felpa en lugar del de un ser humano real; y un guante negro que te permite identificarlo de inmediato y las lagrimas que no paran de nublar tu vista mientras tomas la prenda entre tus manos junto con la chaqueta de John, sabiendo que no puedes hacer otra cosa más que volver al refugio. Solo.

Solo por trece años, sabiendo que todas las personas que te importaron alguna vez estaban muertas—

Pero Lucas está vivo.

Lucas está vivo y sigue luchando, tratando de destruir aquel maldito lugar de caza que les había arrebatado todo.

 _Él sigue con vida._

Y tú simplemente no puedes quedarte escondido, no ahora. Terminas asesinando a Nous de un solo disparo, para la sorpresa de esa niña de pelo corto que encontraron. Pero tampoco es como si tuvieran demasiado tiempo que perder impresionados por la situación, no cuando la chica les revela que la Niña Antena —esa jodida niña intrépida e imprudente— ha ido a enfrentarse a nadie más que a Lewis. Ella sola.

Así que tú y el mocoso pelinegro van a por ella. Aunque una parte de ti no puede evitar pensar acerca del hecho de que él está con vida, así como de la posibilidad de ser capaz de volverlo a ver. De reencontrarse con él.

Si es que logras salir vivo de todo esto, por supuesto.

 **X**

Sí pensaste que habías quedado sin aliento al enterarte de que Lucas había sobrevivido, ahora te das cuenta de que aquello no había tenido comparación alguna con lo que sentiste al verlo en persona luego de tantos años.

Él luce mayor, obviamente; igual que tú. Ambos son adultos ya.

Sin embargo eso no evita que, ante su mirada igual de atónita que la tuya, vuelvas a sentirte como aquel muchacho aún lleno de esperanzas que fuiste antes de la tragedia, cuando aún tenías a tu familia (y a él) a tu lado.

Sólo que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aquellos recuerdos no vienen manchados por la aflicción.

Son recuerdos de risas compartidas y miradas significativas; de la sensación de las manos casi perpetuamente enguantadas de Lucas contra las tuyas y de los besos casi ansiosos dados en lo recóndito del refugio B06-32, escondidos del resto de los niños— Y no tenía sentido que hubiese sido de ese modo, tan oculto, ciertamente; porque incluso entonces estabas seguro de que los demás lo habrían aceptado de saberlo, de haberles dicho. Empero, tal vez la verdad era que había algo así como cierta emoción en que fuera de esa manera; como si se tratara de un secreto íntimo entre los dos, de algo de lo que sólo ustedes y nadie más formaba parte. Su propio pequeño mundo secreto.

( _Oh, romántica y torpe, ingenua juventud_ )

Recuerdos felices de un algo sin nombre; más que una simple amistad, menos que— pero un algo que te hizo feliz, que los hizo felices. Un algo que trataste de olvidar por tanto tiempo, buscando no herirte a ti mismo más de lo que ya estabas.

Percibes cierto peso en tu ventrículo izquierdo al rememorar aquellos momentos pasados. Casi olvidas que han transcurridos más de trece años desde entonces, y llega a sentirse para ti como si sólo hubiesen ocurrido el día anterior.

(Y sigue doliendo, en el fondo, y es posible que nunca deje de dolerte, en realidad. Pero se te hace un _poco_ más fácil respirar, de repente.)

Y entonces es Lucas que se te acerca, saliendo de su estupor, y ambos que —finalmente— se reúnen. Recargas tu cabeza en su hombro y sientes como él hace lo mismo, es un gesto de reconocimiento, de _realmente esto está pasando, realmente estás aquí_ y casi te llega a parecer como un sueño (uno hecho realidad).

( _«Así que, te las has arreglado para seguir vivo_ _»_ )

( _«Eso debería decirlo yo, tonto_ _»_ )

Sin embargo no hay tiempo para reuniones ni nada similar. No cuando estás cargando a la Niña Antena— a Emma en tu espalda, realmente malherida. Lamentablemente ella no es la única ahí en una condición similar, lo que claramente dificulta las cosas.

Pero lo han _logrado_ , han vencido a los Cazadores Furtivos, han matado a _Lewis_. Y así, tal como la chica de pelo violeta dijo, habían llevado a cabo la primera revolución humana, y habían salido victoriosos.

Así que te comprometes a llevar de regreso a Emma al bunker, mientras Lucas y Ray van por el camino largo con el resto de niños de Goldy Pond. Te despides de ellos— de Lucas, recordándote a ti mismo que ésta vez es diferente; que le volverás a ver, que él regresaría al refugio. Y entonces podrían hablar más tranquilamente y— y.

Partes de regreso al refugio, aquel en el que pasaste trece años de tu vida sumido en la soledad y la culpa.

Sólo que está vez no volverías para estar solo.

* * *

 **Petición para que el fandom de tpn sea más más grande y yo por fin consiga contenido de estos dos (?) Por mi parte tengo la idea de escribir un par de fics más quizá —y tal vez con los niños haciendo de matchmakers porque sí y porque me encanta la idea (i can't believe they adopted them all (?)—, y también algún gen con los niños y un future!AU Ray/Emma/Norman.**

 **Anyways, bye.**


End file.
